playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Tyhrranoid
Tyhrranoid '''is minor enemy from the Ratchet & Clank series as well as a Alexray35's Character in PlayStation All-Stars 2. His in-game rival is Pipo Monkey. Tyhrranoids also appears in Egg Fleet Stage. They invades the stage and start terrorizing the area with the ship the fight is located is mounted up by the Momma Tyrrahnoid. The stage ends when a careless Tyrrahnoid ship smashes against the Momma and falls down. Biography '''I'M WATCHING YOU! The Tyhrranoids were a race of stalked-eyed aliens who allied themselves with Dr. Nefarious. They were eventually transformed into robot Tyhrranoids when Dr. Nefarious activated the Biobliterator on Metropolis while the creatures were invading it. The Tyhrranoid's home planet was known as Tyhrranosis, where the Momma Tyhrranoid dwelled. THE LEGACY OF TYHRRANOID *''Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal'' *''Ratchet Deadlocked'' *''Secret Agent Clank'' Arcade Opening: TBA Rival: Name: Pipo Monkey Reason: TBA Connection: Both Tyhrranoids and Pipo Monkeys are aliens. They alse invade others worlds. And they have different species from their games, Tyhrranois with diferent numbers of eyes and Pipo Monkey with the color of pants. Ending: TBA Gameplay TBA His moveset is similar to the other characters who use firearms. Moveset: center (Square Moves) *'Bite' - *'Spin Attack' - + (Hold to charge/for Charged Spin Attack) *'Eye Uppercut' - + *'Smash' - + *'Aerial Bite' - (Air) *'Aerial Spin Attack' - + (Air) (Hold to charge/for Charged Spin Attack) *'Aerial Eye Uppercut' - + (Air) *'Aerial Smash' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Gun ' - *'Plasma Rifle ' - + *'Mini Gun ' - + *'Whipe Attack ' - + *'Aerial Gun ' - (Air) *'Aerial Plasma Rifle' - + (Air) *'Aerial Mini Gun' - + (Air) *'Aerial Whipe Attack' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Gun Butt' - *'Burp' - + *'Halter ' - + *'Gun Butt Down ' - + *'Aerial Gun Butt' - (Air) *'Aerial Burp' - + (Air) *'Aerial Halter' - + (Air) *'Aerial Gun Butt Down' - + (Air) (Throws) * - or *- *- (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Four-Eyed Help!' - (Level 1): Four-Eyed TYhrranoid briefly shows up and smash an opponent with a tumbling arm charge. *'Ultra Mecha-Tyhrranoid' - (Level 2): Gameplay switches control to Ultra Mecha-Tyhrranoid, who uses Lazer, Acid Bombs and Shots to KO opponents. *'Momma Tyhrranoid'- (Level 3): A cutscene where Tyhrranoid looks back, smiles, and appears to Momma Tyhrranoid. Now the palyer controls Momma Tyhrranoid. She whip the opponents with his tentacles (Whip Attack - ) a and also after press the Momma Tyhrranoid his lies down and uses her Blaster. When using the Blaster the Momma can Shoting the opponents ( ) and Launch Missils ( ), to getting up press . Quotes Tyhrranoid does not speak, he just lets out screams! Intro, Outros and Taunts Animations Intro *'Three Eyes watching you:' Tyhrranoids makes a mean face while looking at the camera. *'Helo!:' Tyhrranoids nods with his hand. *'I'm from Tyrranosis:' Tyhrranoid jumps from his Dropship, ready to fight! *'I'm watching you!:' Tyhrranoid glides into view using the jetpack, then he points out three fingers to his eyes and then to the camera. Winning Animation *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Losing Animations *If TBA is chosen: Tyhrranoids falls on the floor, like his death in Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal. *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: Taunts *'Strange Chat:' Tyhrranoid talk Tyhrranese. *'Not Good:' He bites his gun and then spits. *'I am Tyhrranoid!:' He would raise his guns in the air and let out a cry. Result Screen *'Winning:' TBA *'Losing:' TBA Music Wining Muisc Three-Eyed Monster: A remix from the Soundtrack of Planet Tyhrranosis: Kavu Island in R&C:UYA (Link). Stalked-Eyed Aliens: A remix from the Soundtrack of Planet Tyhrranosis: Korgon Base in R&C:UYA (Link). Level 3 Music Momma Tyhrranoid Boss Batle from R&C:UYA: Link Costumes Three-Eyes The default appearance of Tyhrranoid based in Three-Eyed Tyhrranoids from Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal. *'Default:' Green body and Grey belly . *Blue body and Purple belly. *Green body and Yellow belly. *Orange body and Dark Yellow belly. Robonoid Tyhrranoid's appearance after it transformed into a robot by the Biobliterator, a super-weapon that was created by Dr. Nefarious. *'Default:' Green body and Grey metal. *Blue body and Purple metal. *Purple body and Yellow metal. *Orange body and Red metal. Prison Scrubs The appearance of Tyhrranoid based in Elite Tyhrranoid. *'Default:' Pink body. *Purple body. *Blue body. *Light Green body. Minions One-Eyed Tyhrranoid One-Eyed Tyhrranoid can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Tyhrranoid. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120125143537/ratchet/images/f/f8/One_eye_clear.png Gallery Tyhrranoid.png Trivia *'Helooo!' Intro is based on the time when ratchet uses the Tyhrraguise to talk to the Tyhrranoids. *Second, third and fourth colors of Three-Eyes are based in One-Eyed, Two-Eyed and Five-Eyed Tyhrranoid respectively. *The Jetpack from I'm watching you! Intro is based in Four-Eyed Tyhrranoid. *'I am Tyhrranoid!' taunt are based in taunt is based on the provocation that it executes in R&C:UYA after shooting. *The guns of Tyhrranoid are from 3 types of Tyhrranoids: Two-Eyed, Three-Eyed and Four-Eyed Tyhrranoid. Category:Alexray35 Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Ratchet & Clank Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Enemies Category:Villains DLC Pack Category:Background Characters